far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Unified People's Collective
Welcome to the Unified People's Collective The Unified People's Collective, generally called the UPC, is different from the other factions as it is more of a loose coalition than a “unified” collective. It is, however, united in its anti-imperial goal. Their cause is proletarian and anti-nobility. Place within the Empire There are many different sub-factions within the UPC, some more radical and others more moderate. The UPC has also attracted members not associated with any sub-faction. The UPC unites anarchists, pacifists, Marxists, Neo-Posadists, democrats, libertarians and many other political opponents of the Empire. Learn_why_to_join_the_UPC_in_42s.gif|Learn why to stop The Empire in 42 seconds! UPC-1.png|Iconic emblem of the red and orange Edelrot flower Upc flag 1366x768.png|UPC flag featuring the Edelrot flower Organization of the UPC The faction makes the majority of it's decision via direct democracy, each member gets their say on the going on's in the faction as a whole. The Council The UPC is led by a council, which are voted by all the members of the UPC. The Council is made up of both radicals and moderates and they discuss their decisions for the UPC there. Currently the moderates are holding the grand majority. They meet in the UPC Headquarters on Yakiyah. Current Council Members: Cara Tassis temp.png|link=Cara Tassis|Speaker Cara Tassis of the MDV The Admira.jpg|link=The Admiral|Councilor The Admiral Skmb full 20516447.jpg|link=Rosa_Jacoby|Councilor Rosa Jacoby of the IUWC Old-man-space-man-by-anthony-guebels-cyberpunk-sci-fi-wallpaper-art.jpg|link=C.M. Henry|Councilor C.M. Henry of the ICS AnaIndri_square.png|link=Ana Indri|Councilor Ana Indri of the SR Former Council Members: * Eros Flynn * Gaius, Celestial Philosopher * Wolfgang Braumwein, ICS * Formerly Rex, now called Pax. Members: These are the notable Members of the UPC. The Advocate.png|link=Advocate|The Advocate placeholder-avatar.png|link=Sibyl Albers|Sibyl Albers placeholder-avatar.png|link=Tal'at Lau|Tal'at Lau Sub-factions of the UPC The UPC is a collection of different political movements, banning together under the moniker of Unified People's Collective. While not ever member belongs to one of the sub-factions, many do. * Alien Emancipation Front (AEF) * Agricultural Worker's Union (AWU) * Anti Imperial Synth Company (AISC) * The Communist Front (CF) * The Conservative League (CL) * Democratic Revolutionary Front (DRF) * Environmentalist League for Psionic Harmony (ELPH) * Free Commerce Initiative (FCI) * The Friends of Yakiyah (FoY) * Humans against Mankind (HAM) * Hroan Collective for Planetary Evacuation (HCPE) * The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC) * Interstellar Confederation of Syndicates (ICS) * The Jun Bloc (JB) * Movement for a Democratic Void (MDV) * Moviment Anarco-Socialista Per la Libertat (MAPL) * Planetary Liberation Front (PLF) * People for an Independant Berkmann III (PIB) * The Silent Renaissance (SR) * Slaqtine Brigade (SB) * Don't join subfactions, division weakens the UPC! Local and regional sub-factions Branches of the UPC The UPC has many logistical needs and some people of the collective have formed branches to fill those needs. * Commissariat of Logistical Arrangements (CLA) * Program of Community Outreach (PCO) * Commitee of Collective Security (CCS) * Commission for Legal Support (CLS) * 0xDEADC0DE * Black Tag Culture of the UPC The Unified People's Collective doesn't have a singular cohesive culture. They like to debate and share ideas. Everything from their favorite holo-flims all the way to the fate of humanity and morality. People who are drawn to the UPC are often politically aware and have opinions about how it should be. , one co written with M L Graeber]] Propaganda The UPC tries to spread their message via different means such as protesting, pamphlets, and books. * The Collectivist Manifesto * The People in Face of the Vacant Throne * Empathy, Equality, Emancipation * The Interstellare (song) Entertainment The UPC has a Psiball team called Yakiyan Yaks. Places of Influence Homeworld The Unified People's Collective, has control over the planet Yakiyah. That is where the UPC Headquarters is located. The Unified People's Collective doesn't have control over any Systems. Relief Centre on Ophai, Hroa Set up in response to a chemical spill by the Free Commerce Initiative (FCI) caring for serfs suffering from the spill. Recruitment grounds for the UPC cause on Hroa. History of the UPC Pre-War Against the Artificals The UPC did not form until the War, but some of it's sub-factions have history that reaches back before then. The War Against the Artificials 3181 The UPC was formed in 3181 in an event known as The White Orchid Assembly Hall Meeting, where they adopted the iconic emblem of the red and orange Edelrot flower. The UPC sub-factions begin political actions to gain control of Yakiyah. 3187 0xDEADC0DE virus let loose on the imperial transport coordination systems in 3187. The attack carried a message of anti-war propaganda and caused great disarray in intra-system civil transports for several days as several key logistics systems where rendered useless. 3188 The various sub-faction of the UPC finally gain de facto control of Yakiyah. The Common Era For the recent history, monthly Acheron Rho Asset Maps show the strategic situation of the UPC: * 3200-01-01 UPC Asset Map * 3200-02-01 UPC Asset Map * 3200-03-01 UPC Asset Map * 3200-04-01 UPC Asset Map * 3200-05-01 UPC Asset Map 3200 UPC Faction Turn Fluff F.A.Q. How to make a Character So you wanna join the UPC. The UPC accepts persons of any shape, gender, or shape-ability. They are an open collective to all. One thing all members of the UPC share, is a strong political option, characters should be politically active and aware. Some of the UPC sub-factions can help guide you, but not all members of the UPC are part of a sub-faction. So feel free to mix and match philosophies, or come up with your own. Other than that make sure to follow the Character Template How are decisions made within the UPC So you’ve joined the UPC and you’re not sure how things are done? Not to worry! Each member of the Collective has input in what gets voted on and what gets decided in those votes. Calling for a Vote Any member may call for a vote, as long as 2 other members support it. The members of the UPC work together on the question being asked and the answers to choose from. If there are only 2 options, the decision is made by a majority vote (the option that gets more votes wins). If there are 3 or more options, the decision is made using a Ranked Voting system. Faction Turn Voting There is a document titled “Faction Asset and Strategy Suggestions” that proposals for faction turns are posted in, this doc is pinned in the #faction-turn-planning channel. Any member may make a proposal, but only proposals with at least three supporters are included in the vote. Campaign for your proposal in order to get two more people supporting it in addition to you! Each member can support only one proposal. How long are votes up for? Votes are open for 72 hours (if for example a vote goes up on a Friday morning, it’s open until Sunday night). This usually means that we hold votes in the last week of the month for the faction turn, after a month of working on proposals and diplomacy. How do I know when a vote goes up? Usually there is talk in the UPC channels about a vote going up a few days prior to the start of the vote. Check the pins, and also keep in mind when the faction turn is. The current speaker will @everyone to notify them of a new vote. Further Resources The UPC also has its own wiki, with pages about its many sub-factions and characters: The Unified People's Collective Wiki The Unified People's Collective Twitter (UPC_FREE_RADIO) The Unified People's Collective Pinterest Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Unified People's Collective